


Nakoruru's Revenge (A Samurai Shodown Gurofic)

by PickleofTruth



Category: Samurai Spirits | Samurai Shodown (Video Games)
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, F/F, F/M, Guro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickleofTruth/pseuds/PickleofTruth
Summary: Nakoruru is sick of seeing so much guro pics made of her online, so decides to take her revenge on the jerks who made those pics of her with a taste of their own medicine!





	Nakoruru's Revenge (A Samurai Shodown Gurofic)

Nakoruru's Revenge (A Samurai Shodown Gurofic)  
NOTE: Characters have all been aged up to be over 18+

Nakoruru may seem like like a nice and reserved nature girl, but deep down she was a horny little samurai girl he was really proud of how beautiful she was and how so many guys want to fuck her, and have fucked her before. She sometimes share her trophy men with her little sister Rimururu, but usually the two sisters argued over who was hogging the guys to themselves. They do tend to make up with each other though, since they're both lesbians and incest isn't taboo in their village they do 69 each other from time to time.   
So one day, Nakoruru noticed how popular her fellow video game girl friends such as Tifa Lockhart and Chun-Li have so much porn of them made by nice artists online, so Nakoruru decided to check out what people drew of her. Sure she knew she wasn't as popular as those other female stars but she had faith that there was some sexy stuff drawn of her.   
When Nakoruru got on her computer and searched her name on the various Rule 34 sites and different boorus, she was horrified to see half of the stuff made of her was guro art! Picture after picture, drawings of Nakoruru getting cut in half, beheaded, and torn to bloody shreds!   
Nakoruru was PISSED when she saw this injustice being done to her good name! "How dare these degenerates only see me as something to be killed for their pleasure!?" Nakoruru thought. Then she decided to have her revenge. "I'll give these guys a bloody good time..." Nakoruru thought with an evil grin.  
Nakoruru went outside and found a couple of biker punks, wearing shirts that had pictures of Nakoruru's head being cut in half on them. "Hey is that Nakoruru!?" said one of the bikers. "Yeah it is!" said the other biker, "Let's use her as our little gineau pig, ha ha!"   
Nakoruru decided to play something funny with these shitty bikers. "Okay you two," Nakoruru said, "You wanna play dirty and drink my blood? You can make me your meat, but first, let me see one of your cocks..."  
One of the bikers happily pulled down his pants and showed his penis. Nakoruru looked at the puny cock and said, "Looks pathetic, bet you don't get many girls with this tiny spec." The biker blushed in embarrassment. "But," Nakoruru continued, "I do believe this thing has a use as bird food for Mamahaha...!"   
Without warning Nakoruru pulled out her sword and slashed the biker's cock clean off, with blood splashing all over Nakoruru's face. As blood squirted like a sprinkler from where the biker's cock used to be, he screamed in horror and ran around like a dancing juggler. The other biker screamed at Nakoruru, "You fucking bitch! Im gonna cut you in half for this!"   
As the other biker got out his switchblade knife and charged at Nakoruru, she used her sword to cut his fucking dick off as well, right through his pants with her special skills. As that biker screamed with his pants covered in his own blood, Nakoruru mocked him and snarked, "You know what they say, don't bring a knife to a sword fight!" Nakoruru then decided she may as well put both bikers out of their misery, so she slit both of their throats and ended their miserable lives.   
As the two bikers were dead Nakoruru stared intensely at both of the cocks she had just chopped off. Seeing these cocks, covered in blood and detatched, they looked like tasty snacks to her, and she was both getting hungry and her pussy was getting wet from how horny these cocks were getting her. So, Nakoruru took both of the dicks and ran away with them.   
When Nakoruru came back home, Rimururu was waiting for her. Rimururu asked her big sister what took her so fucking long, but then Nakoruru pulled out both of the cocks she had in her pocket, and immediately Rimururu was intensely interested in these blood-covered cocks. Rimururu was so intrigued by them her tongue was hanging out like a dog and she was drooling because she was so horny and hungry.  
Nakoruru offered to let her sister have one of the cocks all to herself and Rimururu eagerly grabbed one of them. The two samurai sisters then starting licking the blood off of their cock-prizes before devouring them hungrily.   
"That was delicious!" Rimururu said. "Anything for my little sister!" winked Nakoruru. The two of them have sinced agreed to hunt down any men they don't like and cut their penises off and eat them, because cocks were so fucking tasty to these girls!


End file.
